Dois Bicudos
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Ice&Poison... o errado pode dar certo?


**Disclaimer:**

**- Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

**- A música 2 Bicudos é da Ana Carolina.**

**- E sim, este é um desafio pessoal com Ice&Poison.**

* * *

**Dois Bicudos**

Abriu lentamente a garrafa de whiskey, despejando um pouco no copo.

Murmurou um palavrão em francês quando sentiu as mãos tremendo e o líquido descendo aos saltos contra o vidro. Deixou a garrafa ao lado, na mesa, e ficou a fitar o copo entre os dedos.

Nunca fora tão difícil antes...

Sorriu.

Aquela era sua mentira favorita. Afinal, quando se tratava de Miro, _tudo_ era difícil.

Não conseguia se lembrar com clareza uma data exata. Talvez fosse mais um efeito colateral por ter tido o veneno de escorpião por demais no seu corpo... Jogou a cabeça para trás na poltrona, suspirando alto com a simples lembrança. Meneou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar nas memórias certas.

Como tudo havia realmente começado.

_quando eu te vi andava tão desprevenido_

_que nem ouvi tocar o alarme de perigo_

_e você foi me conquistando devagar_

_quando notei já não tinha como recuar_

Foi antes da Guerra do Santuário contra os cavaleiros de bronze.

Sem mais nem menos, Miro teimava em querer ler todos os seus livros. Miro mal sabia falar a própria língua – o grego – quanto mais ler em francês, inglês, italiano. Mas por algum motivo, ele, Kamus de Aquário, resolveu entrar naquele joguinho.

Uma tolice, era verdade.

Os dois sabiam das intenções que ambos tinham naquele leva e trás de _Macbeth_ e _Trópico de Câncer_. Havia algo tão explícito no modo como se olhavam quando as mãos seguravam juntas a capa de _Wuthering Heights_ que era como se dois não precisassem ler coisa alguma, a estória estava decorada e proscrita no entreabrir de lábios que se dirigiam.

Mas era assim mesmo que gostavam. Daquele ritmo lento e angustiante, cada vez mais um torturando o outro numa expectativa sem solidez.

Eram dois orgulhosos, birrentos e mais que isso, eram dois jogadores. Excelentes jogadores emocionais. Qual deles se daria por vencido primeiro?

Qual deles arriscaria perder o outro primeiro, por um passo mal planejado?

É nessas horas que se entra o acaso.

O inevitável.

Bastou um livro caído numa estante. O peso de um corpo desequilibrado em outros braços. Um olhar mudo, uma história clichê e repetida. E um beijo que nenhum dos dois começou.

Nem terminou.

_e foi assim que nos juntamos, distraídos_

_que no começo tudo é muito divertido_

_mas sempre tinha um amigo pra falar_

_que o nosso amor nunca foi feito pra durar_

Todos enxergavam e ninguém sabia.

Simplesmente porque não havia o que se saber dos dois. Eram amigos? Sim, eram. E isso já era motivo para que Shura e Máscara apostassem a cada semana qual dos dois explodiria contra o outro primeiro. Eram amantes? Talvez fossem. Mas isso não valia as apostas.

Escorpião e Aquário eram juntos uma caixinha de pólvora ambulante.

Era o tipo de coisa de simplesmente não iria funcionar.

Todos sabiam que nunca daria certo.

Então se acostumaram a sempre contar os dias, as horas juntos, e a rir dizendo que cada dia era um a menos para o próximo empate.

Para a última briga.

Esperavam, sim, talvez até com certa comodidade, que se desfizessem os laços entre eles de forma tão bruta e natural quanto começaram. Esperavam, como quem espera um táxi deitado olhando pro teto. Esperavam, ouvindo _Vest La Bugia_. Esperavam...

E vinha, sim. Sempre vinha.

Acusações imbecis. Sentimentalismos, exageros. Discussões por ciúmes, ou por falta dele. Joguetes. Às vezes uma vontade de atiçar, de cutucar. Remoer. E Brigas. E xingos. E adeus.

Tantos _adeus_ que nunca foram demais.

Bastava um pequeno motivo, e então diziam apenas que não era pra ser, viravam as costas, se despediam.

Mas não demorava muitos dias, logo Miro vinha com seu jeito impetuoso de pedir ou arrancar desculpas, e então tudo se tornava um oi, como você está, uma saudade presa entre lençóis.

Kamus se levantou da poltrona, deixando o copo intacto sobre a mesinha.

Havia uma certeza quase sonora naquele quarto vazio de que Miro, daquela vez, não viria consertar as coisas.

O que quer que tivessem destruído daquela vez, permaneceria daquele jeito.

Respirou fundo, pegou a camisa sobre a cama e saiu.

Porque assim eram Kamus e Miro.

Uma autodestruição vital para seus corações.

_por mais que eu durma eu não descanso_

_por mais que eu corra eu não te alcanço_

_mas não tem jeito eu não sei como esperar_

_desesperar também não vou_

_não vou deixar você passar_

_como água escorrendo nos dedos_

_fluindo pra outro lugar_

-Miro, abre.

Silêncio.

Kamus bufou, mas sorriu.

Sentia o cosmos do cavaleiro do outro lado da porta. Ele podia arrebentar aquela estreita porta de madeira que separava a sala do templo de Escorpião dos aposentos íntimos na oitava casa, mas não iria.

Era irônico o respeito que mantinham um pelo outro, apesar de todas as farpas e atritos.

Jamais imporia sua presença a Miro se o outro não a desejasse.

-Abre. – pediu, mais uma vez, com o tom mais fraco na voz.

Sentiu um baque leve do corpo do outro contra a madeira. E esperou.

Nada.

Miro era orgulhoso. Embora tenha engolido seu orgulho diversas vezes pelo cavaleiro de Aquário, ele ainda o mantinha como um bem muito precioso.

Um bem que Kamus por tantas vezes quebrara.

Algumas por raiva. Algumas como lição de moral. Muitas, sim, por diversão. Ele também não era perfeito. Ele também tinha seus caprichos e um deles, o mais pomposo e querido, que mais lhe enfeitava a parede dos sonhos, era ter em suas mãos o coração entregue de Miro.

E na mesma moeda essa certeza também o castigava.

Tocou a madeira escura da porta com a testa, cerrando os punhos.

Não deveria estar ali.

E não era pelo seu orgulho. Mas pelo de Miro. Tinha mesmo o direito de destruir tanto a única coisa _imaculada_ que o outro ainda mantinha dentro dele?

Não iam dar certo.

Nunca.

Suspirou alto, colando as palmas da mão abertas sobre a porta.

-Abre, Escorpião.

-Porquê? – o outro respondeu, magoado.

Kamus apenas sorriu.

-Porque eu quero olhar para você, menino.

_ninguém pode negar que o nosso amor é tudo_

_tudo que pode acontecer com dois bicudos_

_não são tão poucas as arestas pra aparar_

_mas é que o meu desejo não deseja se calar_

Abriu os olhos sonolentos, respirando fundo contra os cabelos longos e molhados da outra nuca. Ouvia atenciosamente a respiração descompassada do outro corpo, num subir e descer lento entre seus braços, e via pelo canto dos olhos, os outros olhos abertos olhando para o nada.

Nada disseram, por um longo tempo, naquele estado estático sobre a cama.

-Você o quis, não foi?

A voz rouca e séria do cavaleiro de Escorpião chegou aos seus ouvidos como um deja-vu mal vivido. Já haviam estado lá antes. Naquele mesmo ponto.

E Kamus não era homem de recuar.

-Sim, eu quis o Hyoga.

Uma respiração mais funda, um fechar lento dos olhos.

Mas o corpo continuava preso em seus braços.

-E você o teve, Kamus?

Nenhum dos dois sequer se mexeu.

-Você teve a Shina, não foi?

Mas todos estavam certos.

Eles não eram pra ser.

Não passavam de uma caixa de pólvora esperando para explodir.

Miro se virou com força, subindo sobre o corpo de Aquário, e gritou:

-Eu não me apaixonei por ela! Mas você amou Hyoga! Sempre disse que amava a _ele_ enquanto ficava _comigo_!

Kamus se levantou, sentando-se com o cavaleiro em seu colo. Miro tinha os olhos irados contra os dele, enquanto seus braços pendiam junto ao corpo debaixo dos braços do outro. O cavaleiro de Gelo sorriu levemente, e arqueando um pouco a cabeça, sussurrou ao pé do ouvido:

-Quantos amores eu tive... e nenhum jamais me libertou de você.

_até os erros já parecem ter sentido_

_não sei se eu traí primeiro ou fui traído_

_não te pedi uma conduta exemplar_

_mas é que a sua ausência é o que me dói no calcanhar_

Quando se levantou já era um pouco tarde.

Tateou maquinalmente a cama ao lado, respirando fundo.

Ridículo gesto quando podia sentir que o cosmo de Escorpião já não estava mais na 8º casa.

Passou as mãos sobre os cabelos, olhando para a os lençóis desarrumados do outro lado. O travesseiro ainda na posição vertical, como Miro gostava. O cheiro azedo da seda suja de suor. Alinhou o tecido rente à cama, espichando e prendendo sob o colchão. Os livros que vinham da sua biblioteca ligeiramente despojados sobre a cabeceira. Afofou o travesseiro, o colocando no mesmo lugar, debaixo do seu. Os quadros de cores quentes e vibrantes ainda berravam na parede. Vestiu a calça, vagaroso e nostálgico, e por fim a camisa.

As fotos permaneciam as mesmas, pregadas no espelho do armário.

Alcançou a porta, dando uma última olhadela atrás de si.

Já não conseguia se lembrar de quanto tempo estavam naquele joguinho sem fim de gato e rato.

Não tinham se machucado o bastante?

Não bastava terem se torturado o bastante?

O tempo parecia simplesmente parar e não importava o quanto corressem, o quanto dessem o melhor de si, nada mudava.

Nada poderia nunca mudar.

Kamus sorriu, fechando a porta.

Assim como cada objeto estava em seu lugar, ele também sabia exatamente onde Miro estava.

_por mais que eu durma eu não descanso_

_por mais que eu corra eu não te alcanço_

_mas não tem jeito eu não sei como esperar_

_desesperar também não vou_

_não vou deixar você passar_

_como água escorrendo nos dedos_

_fluindo pra outro lugar_

_Adeus, Minha Concubina_ chorava em alto e bom som a sua última ópera na tela azulada e escura da sala de estar em Aquário.

-Você... sabe que nunca vamos dar certo, não sabe?

Miro sussurrou com a voz rouca, os ombros baixos e os braços largados sobre os joelhos, com uma das mãos segurando inquieta o controle da TV.

Kamus se aproximou do sofá, se sentando ao lado dele, e respondeu com os olhos ainda no filme.

-Eu sei.

Escorpião lhe fitou num tímido segundo, ao canto dos olhos, e voltou para os atores que se derramavam em sangue e voz num palco cinematográfico.

Os lábios desenharam um sorriso, e a música acabou.

Eles sabiam que nunca iam dar certo.

Mas passaram suas vidas inteiras tentando.

_será sempre será_

_o nosso amor não morrerá_

_depois que eu perdi o meu medo_

_não vou mais te deixar_

**OWARI**

* * *

Ok, eu desisto.

Isso é o _máximo de um final feliz_ que eu consigo arrancar deles!

Agora vamos ao momento cultural da Tsuki:

- _Macbeth_ (Shakespeare) e _Trópico de Câncer_ (Henry Miller) são dois livros que tratam de pessoas que não sabem ser amadas.

- _Wuthering Heights_ (Emily Bronte) é a história de um casal que, por se amar e se odiar, destroem suas vidas vivendo com outras pessoas e por seguinte tornam miseravelmente infelizes três gerações de suas famílias.

- a frase "Porque eu quero olhar para você, menino." é extraída do livro _Guardas, Guardas! _(Terry Pratchett)onde um personagem (militar), sem saber como se declarar para uma pessoa um tanto quanto fora dos padrões para seu próprio coração (uma aristocrata exótica e feia), apenas diz "estou olhando para você agora, menina".

- _Vest La Bugia_ (_Pagliacci _de Leoncavallo) é uma música clássica, sobre um palhaço que usa sua tristeza para fazerem as pessoas rirem dele. Alusão ao triângulo amoroso de Arlequim, Pierrô e Concubina.

- _Adeus, Minha Concubina_ (filme de Chen Kaige) é uma peça 'yaoi', por assim dizer, onde dois rapazes atuam num teatro de ópera da China onde apenas rapazes podiam representar, um faz o rei e o outro, faz a sua concubina. Tanto no filme quanto na ópera original, o ator/concubina é traído e abandonado.


End file.
